Hollow Abyss
Commonly known as "Hollow", he went by the username of Dream Eater since January 2011 when Solstice reopened. The idea of Pokemon Solstice Forums was entirely brought up by Hollow back in June 2010 to his then good friend Skyler, who assisted in the process of setting up the community within those first few weeks. Hollow originally joined Serebiiforums back in 2006 and was rather inactive on forums in general until August 2008 when decided to help his friend, who went under the alias of "Hikari", set up a forum called Pokelight (commonly abbreivated as PLF). PLF remained rather inactive and slow until the fall of 2009, when activity boomed sporadically, and again in spring of 2010. The forums began to die off shortly after and PSF was brought up as an idea in order to make one final effort to restore activity, and partially because Hollow didn't know how he was going to occupy his time that summer without being a part of an active community. Up until its closing on September 6, 2010, Hollow has been an administrator and co-owner of Solstice because of the merger. Throughout that first summer, he was known for being the responsible administrator as opposed to Skyler, who often made rash decisions and was known for his emotional instability in July and following the July 15th incident. He was also known for making the majority of the themes for Solstice that summer. During the drama and shit-storms that plagued Solstice in its final weeks, much of the events overwhelmed Hollow and drove him to take a back seat and let things flow their way. On top of this, Skyler used Hollow's diminishing relationship with Poke Pokey to further label Avisism as a radical, drama-infested group. All the while, Skyler was also promising Avisism a new era for the forums that excluded Hollow or many of the current staff members. Skyler double crossed nearly half the active members on the community. After the forums were closed, Hollow moved over to Lavender Forums, but resigned within days because of school work and plainly because he was fed up with everything that was going on. He temporarily joined Destiny, but he didn't stick around, again, because of school work. Fast forwarding to late-November 2010, Hollow decided to reopen Pokelight after he found out via MSN statuses that Destiny closed. After getting quite a bit of members to return and making amends with old ones, it was decided that Solstice would reopen eventually. With the help of an old staff member, Hollow was able to set up PSF and put it online using an August 22, 2010 back up. Since its reopening in January 21, 2011, Hollow changed his alias back to "Dream Eater" (which he used for a month the previous summer), and he became the head administrator and owner of Solstice alongside Poke Pokey (previously known as "Avis Cyrus") who became PSF's co-owner. He also funded the entire forum. More information will be added shortly in regards to Hollow's administration during Solstice (v2). On August 9th, 2011 at 1:30 AM, Hollow decided to take a undetermined time off from Solstice, giving his position as administrator to Bill Gates, citing school as his reasons. Initially, it was assumed that Hollow's hiatus would last a few weeks tops due to the ambiguity surrounding his leave. In reality, Hollow never officially returned to his former position as administrator. For a while, Hollow would, from time to time, lurk the forums using the Steve Jobs account, occasionally backing up the boards, but even this activity faded away following by the end of September. Though, Hollow Abyss was called upon in early November to restore a backup of Solstice following Machu's deletion of the boards. After eventually losing contact with one another, Hollow, Poke Pokey, and Bill Gates drifted apart as friends, which lead to a rift between them. The friendship was "officially" broken after the "explosions?" thread, which involved Bill Gates and Poke Pokey, essentially a thread poking fun at a comment Hollow had made back in 2010. Hollows return to the forum in December 2011 signaled a precursor to the PSF's closing. Seeing that the activity on the boards heavily regressed, with many of the original active members no longer a part of the community, and with much of the forum left in discourse, Hollow decided to shut down Solstice. While the exact date cannot be confirmed for the time being, the forums are presumed to have closed down between December 23-24, 2011. There remains continuing controversy surrounding Hollow Abyss's closing of Solstice Forums. Following the shut down of the boards, a few former PSF staff and members helped establish Ever Grande City Forums, which was initially promoted as a successor of Solstice, a statement that was quickly refuted by the EGC community despite evidence that stood to the contrary. Hollow, known for creating the vast majority of themes on Pokemon Solstice Forums, generously provided Xiao Dre with a few of the themes to use on Ever Grande City Forums, on the condition that adequate credit be given. As it stands today, EGC continues to use many of Hollow Abyss's themes without disclosing any credit to him, thus actively engaging in plagiarism - many of themes have been 'tweaked' without Hollow's permission. Despite his extensive dedication and contribution to Solstice, and their positive effects on forum(s) that branched from it following its ultimate closing, Hollow's closing of the boards was used as propaganda by a select few former members and staff to justify a hostile memorialization of Solstice and promote their own self-preservance on Ever Grande City Forums. Category:Former PSF Staff Category:Forum Staff